List of Canadian rappers
Rappers and Rap Groups by Places * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Toronto Area rappers 1 * 12Gage (rapper) * 1 Étranjj (rapper) * 1MPULSIF (rapper) A * Acapa (rapper) * Akshun (rapper) * Alifierce (rapper) * Anon (rapper) * Authentik (rapper) myspace * A to da Z (rapper) * AK-SLIM (SAFIGXNG) B * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * B Panic (rapper) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * BayZzy (rapper) * Bestyle (rapper) * Big Nomad (rapper) * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Biko (TRUTH) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * Blaznez (rapper) * Bless (rapper) * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Boy6lue (rapper) * Buck 65 (rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * Breeze (Montreal rapper) C * C. Leon (rapper) * Cadence Weapon (rapper) * Cassius Flame$ (rapper) * C-Do (Montreal rapper) * C4 (Toronto rapper) * Califate (rapper) * CDX (rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chris Bravy (MFG) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Classified (rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * CP the Nut (rapper) * Le Connaisseur (rapper) * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * CWN (rap group) Niz of CWN's facebook * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) * Cyrus a.k.a Serio Killah (rapper) D * D a.k.a. DCOU (rapper) * Demon514 (rapper) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * Don-C (rapper) * Drake (rapper) * Dream Warriors (hip-hop group) * Dyn (rapper) E * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] * ElonSkee (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) F * Fame (rapper) * Famous (rapper) * Farenzano (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Finest (67/MTL rapper) reverbnation * Flawless (rapper) * Franchize TL (rapper) * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Fresh Dough (rapper) * Frission (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) G * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General (Montreal rapper) * General (Toronto rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Green Hypnotic * Gun-D (rapper) * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) H * HerFunk (rapper * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) * Hyper (Montreal rapper) facebook I * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (rapper) * Izzo (rapper) J * Jae Maze/DoloMite (Edmonton MC & Producer) * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jewelz (female rapper) * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jigz Crillz (rapper) * Jinn (rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jokez (rapper) * Jon Q (rapper) Jon Q - Mo Money Is Da Shit (Official Video) - Mo Money Ent. * Jr. Mafia (rapper) * JTK (Rapper, songwriter, producer) K * Kasheem (rapper) * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KI-Double (rapper) * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * KiNG (Verdun rapper) * kingDMP (rapper) * K'NAAN (rapper) * K-os (rapper) * Koriass (rapper) * Korrigan (rapper) * Kross LePage (rapper) * Kardinal Offishall (Toronto rapper) L * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * Lenoxx (MFG) * L'Essentiel * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal rapper) * L'unique du 514 (rapper) * Luu Breeze (rapper) * Lwis (rapper)` * Lord Dyna (rapper) M * Manzar * Mackenson (rapper) * Mad Child (rapper) * Maestro (rapper) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Mayhem Moreaty (rapper) * Mighty P (rapper) * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mista Brown (Montreal rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) * Mirazh (rapper) * Moka Only (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Murda (Montreal rapper) * Murka (rapper) N * Navy Sealz (rapper) * NoGame (rapper) O * Onzo (rapper) * OTT (Montreal rapper) P * P. Reign (rapper) * Pay$o (rapper) * PeeZee (rapper) * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * Phat Dawg (rapper) * Phyzi (rapper) * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Prevail (rapper) * Project BLVD (rap group) * Pound aka Smoke One * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" Q * Qarnacier (rapper) R * Raneman * Rakaye (rapper) * Rascalz (rap group) * Rawky Rawka (rapper) * Red Dice (rapper) * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Rob the Viking (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) S * Sadik (rapper) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Saukrates (rapper) * Séice (rapper) * Shad (rapper) * SilverBack (rapper) * Sixtoo * S.Demonix * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snagga Shee (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) * Starky Starks (rapper) * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Soké (rapper) * Spades (rapper) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * SRH (rapper) * Suspect (Montreal rapper) T * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * T.K. (Montreal rapper) * Taigenz (rapper) * Teck (MFG) * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * Terio (Montreal rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * The Verse (rapper) * Thug One (rapper) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Tyjei Diezle (rapper) U * Unkle Adams * UrbN LogiX V * VokaB (rapper) W * Wanted (Montreal rapper) X * Xpress (rapper) Y * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young Bullet (rapper) on reverbnation * Young DEV (rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Ric (rapper) Z * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zapata (rapper) See Also * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian rap groups * List of Canadian DJs * List of Canadian hip-hop record producers * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers * List of Albanian rappers * List of Algerian rappers africa * List of American rappers * List of Angolan rappers Africa * List of Australian rappers * List of Azerbaijani rappers * List of Batswana rappers Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers Europe * List of Belgian rappers * List of Beninese rappers Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers * List of Brazilian rappers * List of British rappers * List of Bulgarian rappers * List of Burmese rappers Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers Africa * List of Canadian rappers * List of Chinese rappers * List of Congolese rappers Africa * List of Cuban rappers * List of Czech rappers * List of Danish rappers * List of Dominican rappers * List of Dutch rappers * List of Egyptian rappers Africa * List of Filipino rappers * List of Finnish rappers * List of French rappers * List of Gambian rappers Africa * List of Germany rappers * List of Ghanaian rappers Africa * List of Guinean rappers Africa * List of Greek rappers * List of Greenland rappers * List of Jamaican rappers * List of Japanese rappers * List of Jordanian rappers * List of Haitian rappers * List of Hong Kong rappers * List of Hungarian rappers * List of Icelandic rappers * List of Indian rappers * List of Indonesian rappers * List of Iranian rappers * List of Iraqui rappers * List of Irish rappers * List of Israeli rappers * List of Italian rappers * List of Ivorian rappers Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers Africa * List of Kosovar rappers Europe * List of Lebanese rappers * List of Libyan rappers * List of Macedonian rappers Africa * List of Malagasy rappers * List of Malawian rappers * List of Malaysian rappers * List of Mexican rappers * List of Mongolian rappers * List of Moroccan rappers * List of Mozambican rappers africa * List of Namibian rappers * List of Nigerian rappers Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers * List of New Zealand rappers * List of Nigerian rappers * List of Pakistani rappers * List of Palestinian rappers * List of Polish rappers * List of Portuguese rappers * List of Rwandan rappers Africa * List of Romanian rappers * List of Russian rappers * List of Salvadoran rappers * List of Serbian rappers * List of Senegalese rappers * List of Slovak rappers * List of Slovenian rappers * List of Somali rappers Africa * List of South African rappers Africa * List of Spanish rappers * List of Swedish rappers * List of Swiss rappeers * List of Taiwanese rappers * List of Tanzanian rappers Africa * List of Togolese rappers West Africa * List of Turkish rappers * List of Ugandan rappers Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers * List of Vietnamese rappers * List of Zambian rappers Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers * * * * * Category:Lists